


Through the halls

by Ggorm3



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Ghosts, Totally shit writing !, ghost jason!, handyman roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggorm3/pseuds/Ggorm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is hired to fix the electricity in an old asylum and meets a few certain ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J23K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J23K/gifts), [Lopfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopfe/gifts).



> Well I guess this is where I talk about shit you'll probably scroll past haha, this was just fun might continue it if my friends bug me enough, enjoy? I guess haha 
> 
> (J23k HERE READ UP THE TRASH)

. 

 

 

Roy let out a shuddered breath as he searched the hallway in front of him. When they said a brave employee, he hadn't thought they meant for anything like this. Mirrors and paintings of all sizes were set crookedly on the walls, the wallpaper, torn and scratched in every direction. And just at the end of the hallway, he saw it. The one thing he was there for, the utility room.

Roy's breath became visible the further he went in, it twisted and turned in front of him. His fingers went numb and his nose reddened, it was colder than New Zealand's glaciers 

Laughter, sudden, childish, loud behind him. Roy whipped around but nothing was there, the laughter multiplied as more and more children joined in. Nursery rhymes were sung as doors slammed shut. The paintings and mirrors, rattled and shattered on the walls. 

Roy turned and ran as fast as he could, trying desperately to escape to a closing door, to get away from the 'children'. He risked a glance behind him to see horrors unimaginable, dozens of children of all ages piled over each other the reach for him, missing limbs and rotting flesh were flung everywhere. Roy whined desperately as the last door closed and he had to turn. 

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his wrist in a rope like grip. Roy screamed as a boy no older than 15 appeared in front of him. His face was half bashed in and he was missing an eye, his skin marred almost beyond recognition.  
"Run!" the boy yelled over the crazed children and pulled him closer. Turning corners sharply, they finally made it to the last open door, raced inside.  
"Sclav!" the boy shouted.

The door closed with a tremmer as the children scratched and banged with all their might. Sadistic, animalistic shrieks never stopped until, sudden silence.

Roy collapsed on the floor with releaf, at least until a mangled hand was thrust towards his face.  
 "Hi"  
Roy recoiled slightly before slowly taking the boys hand.  
"I'm Jason!" The boy giggled cheerfully, smiling with chipped teeth and shook Roy's hand furiously.  
"Roy- I'm Roy" he pulled his hand back quickly, wiped off excess blood from Jason with hidden disgust.  
"What is this place?" He questioned, looked around the room they had taken for refuge. The walls were in even worse condition as the ones outside, there were two hospital like beds and a medical table in the corner.

"This is The Wayne's Children Asylum!" Jason imitated an old man's voice "Where we help the children in need of guidance along the road to God, but a better question is, why are you here roooy~?" Jay wiggled his eyebrows at Roy in suggestion.

"What are you- NO- I'm just here to fix the lights and stuff not any-"  
"Relax virgin Mary, I was joking" jason rolled his one working eye exaggeratively.  
" But you better get used to it here"  
Roy sighed in annoyance at Jays reluctance of information  
"And why is that Jason?"  
"No one can leave the asylum" Jason replied calmly, he crossed a broken leg with his other magled one.  
"What!"


End file.
